<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>watching you is all that i can do (i'm speechless) by Fives (janfives90)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637111">watching you is all that i can do (i'm speechless)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives'>Fives (janfives90)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma climbs out her bedroom window and sits on the roof, looking down the street towards the street hockey game being played in the cul de sac. She raises her binoculars, smiling as she finds Alyssa in the crowd, standing next to Shelby and Kaylee. Alyssa takes her phone out and looks down at it, and a few seconds later the phone in Emma’s pocket vibrates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>watching you is all that i can do (i'm speechless)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emma climbs out her bedroom window and sits on the roof, looking down the street towards the street hockey game being played in the cul de sac. She raises her binoculars, smiling as she finds Alyssa in the crowd, standing next to Shelby and Kaylee. Alyssa takes her phone out and looks down at it, and a few seconds later the phone in Emma’s pocket vibrates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sets the binoculars down on her windowsill behind her and pulls out her phone, grinning at the message on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ALYSSA:</b>
  <span> Library tonight?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma leans back and starts typing, a soft smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EMMA:</b>
  <span> After dinner, or after hockey?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ALYSSA:</b>
  <span> Spying on me again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EMMA:</b>
  <span> Maybe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ALYSSA:</b>
  <span> Point those binoculars and count to ten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, Emma grabs them off of the sill and lifts them in front of her glasses again, squinting at Alyssa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa puts the phone back in her pocket, standing there innocently, watching the game. Then, on the ten count, she reaches up and covers her mouth, three fingers over her mouth, then taps her fingers twice against her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma’s heart flips in her chest. It’s a small motion Alyssa came up with after she first said ‘I love you’, a way of saying it to each other while they sit next to each other in their assigned seats in Math and History.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s really hard for both of them to pay attention in class when all they want to do is stare at each other, leaning on their hands, constantly tapping on their mouths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sets her binoculars down in her lap and picks her phone back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EMMA:</b>
  <span> I love you, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ALYSSA:</b>
  <span> &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ALYSSA:</b>
  <span> After dinner, by the way, for the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EMMA:</b>
  <span> I’ll be there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma walks into the Edgewater Library and takes the elevator up to the second floor. She walks to the back, to the private quiet study room, and opens the door, walking in and closing it behind her. She sets her laptop up on the table and opens up a book beside it, then leans against the wall next to the door and waits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a small knock, and when the door opens Alyssa steps inside. As soon as the door closes, she turns her head and grins at Emma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma mirrors her grin. “Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa sets up her own laptop and sets her backpack down, then walks over to Emma. “How are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m doing great right now.” Emma grabs Alyssa by the hand and pulls her in, kissing her softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So am I,” Alyssa mumbles, leaning in and kissing her back, harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I’m enjoying this,” Emma says breathlessly, setting her hands on Alyssa’s waist to interrupt her, “did you want to come here to make out, or was there something else on your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I definitely wanted to make out,” Alyssa laughs, pressing a quick kiss to Emma’s lips. “But I did also just want to see you. It’s harder now that it’s summer. Not as many excuses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma brushes her knuckles against Alyssa’s cheek. “I know, baby. Believe me, I miss seeing you every day, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes when I look out my window I can see you reading on your roof and I just watch you. All I do is sit there and look at you and think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa blushes and shakes her head. “Nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma pokes her in the stomach, grinning. “Come on. What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just…” Alyssa leans forward, setting her forehead on Emma’s shoulders. “I like to think about… after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After high school. Then after college. Then… I don’t know. Maybes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thin shiver runs through Emma’s spine. “I think about all of those afters, too. Every day. Every time I see you. Every time I think of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that stupid? We’re only seventeen, Em.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but then we’ll be eighteen. And after that we’ll be nineteen. And after that we’ll be twenty. And after that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa lifts her head and nudges her. “You know what I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma laughs. “Yeah, I do. But you know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean, too. If this is how we feel, how long are we supposed to wait to admit it? We’re not like the others, Lys, you know that. And I’m not saying that as some kind of gay joke. You’re fun to be with, but I’m not with you for fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a small pause, then Alyssa kisses her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma just looks at her as she pulls back. She feels suddenly dazed, caught by the way the light is reflecting in Alyssa’s eyes, and she reaches up and taps three fingers against her own lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa smiles and kisses her again. “I love you, too, Emma Nolan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma closes her eyes and rests her forehead against Alyssa’s. “Should we pretend to work on our summer assignments for a little while?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would probably be for the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll probably just stare at you with a dopey look on my face the whole time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw. Is that different from any other time that we’re here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma pouts. “That’s mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa kisses her on the cheek and heads over to her seat. “I’ll make it up to you the next time we get a chance to make out in your car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma shivers again. “You really know how to make me shut up, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa leans her head on her hand, three fingers over her mouth. “Yeah,” she mumbles. “I take pride in it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>